


Shooting Stars

by Trinket



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: The night the Kent's wish came true.
Relationships: Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent
Kudos: 4





	Shooting Stars

There once was a couple who lived on a farm in Kansas in a little place called Smallville. Now the couple had longed for a child for years and years. Those years had turned into a decade and then two. But as time wore on they began to despair. The husband could only hold his wife to comfort her as she wept. As poor farmers they didn’t have the funds to adopt, even though the wife had taken all the foster care classes she could. While she had a license for it, they’d had no luck in that department either.

And they prayed that a miracle would happen. The husband wished for his wife’s happiness, but there was so little he could do to assuage her pain. Even if his wife had become pregnant, the doctors they’d seen mentioned that it was unlikely she’d ever be able to carry to term. It was that which had the wife fall deeper and deeper into a depression any time she thought of it. Although she was happy when her peers and her peers eldest children brought home their infants, it only tore at her heart. As well the husbands own.

Then one night, as meteorites fell like rain from the heavens. The air was charged with electricity and where the cool summer night’s breeze had been heat warmed the land. Charred and burned the vegetation it struck as the meteorites fell to the ground while the rest of the meteors dispersed into the atmosphere turning to dust and microscopic particles that hung high above the planet or fell to the ground. Where dust and other debris over time would conceal it from detection.

Yet it was not the strange colored meteor rock that had the kindly, childless couple in awe. No, it was the small space pod that crashed in one of the fallow fields.

The woman ran up to it when she heard a muffled wail. Like the sound of a kitten in distress that had managed to get itself stuck up a tree.

Her husband, concerned, warned, “Martha, be careful. We don’t know what might be in there.”

“I’m not standing around while some poor defenseless creature starves itself, because it’s stuck in that contraption.”

He sighed and walked ahead of her, using an arm to keep her back as he used the blunt end of his rifle to try and open the pod's hatch.

When the chrome and opaque like window began to open, they both stepped back.

Martha gasped. “Jonathan! Look. A baby.”

“I can see that, Martha. But what on Earth would anyone use a baby for?” Sometimes the government, or at leasts the people it contracted with were blammed stupid.

“Well, whoever they are they don’t deserve the sweet little urchin,” she moved before he could stop her and swept the baby up into her apron. “He’s so precious.”

“And what do ya think’ll happen when the authorities get wind of this?”

Martha bit her lip. “Is there anyone we can talk to  _ without _ letting them know about the ship?”

“Maybe our doctor, but what you’re thinking is illegal, Martha.”

The little boy giggled and sucked on his thumb. He reached for Jonathan’s hand and grabbed onto him and gazed up at the man with his big blue eyes.

Much like his wife, the man melted at the sight. Maybe, just maybe someone had heard their prayers and answered them in the only way they could.

Jonathan looked over the space pod and found a large red blanket with a golden  _ ‘S’ _ on it inside a shield. And from it out fell a strange looking glittering black crystal with the same styleized _ ‘S’ _ on it. 

When it began to buzz in his hand he let go and stepped back, placed his hand behind him to keep Martha back.

Then, a figure appeared before them. And behind that figure, another.

“Greetings, I am Jor-El of the House of El and this is my wife, Lara Lor-Van of the House of Van. In the days leading up to sending our only child off planet in hopes that he may survive, we have tried to get the council to listen to reason. To evacuate. To allow those who wish to leave to do so. But alas, the planet is doomed and our people with it. If we’d had more pods and people who believed then more could have been spared the fate of Krypton.”

Martha gasped.

Jonathan dipped his head. “I’m sorry… to hear that.” His mind reeled at the implications. This was no experiment then. A last ditch effort of parents trying to save their child from a terrible fate.

The flickering image of the woman wept. “Please, take care of our son as if he were your own. Jor picked your planet for it’s yellow sun, so that our boy might grow strong. Only he has the means to create a new Krypton, if he so chooses. But until then, please love our son and teach him well.”

Jor-El nodded. “We will forever be in your debt, though your world may not as yet be ready for him and all that he can give to the world. But that day is far off in the future.”

They looked to their son then and spoke in a language neither the man nor his wife had ever heard. And then they were gone, like smoke in the wind.

Martha glanced at Jonathan. “We’re keeping him.”

Jonathan chuckled. “I know. First he needs a name. I’m not sure if they told us his or not. I don’t believe they did, but they may have in that odd language.”

Her smile was warm as she brushed a fingertip against the boy’s cheek. “Clark. Clark Joseph Kent.”

He bowed his head in agreement and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “The name we always hoped to give a son of ours.”

“Oh, he may not be ours by blood, but family isn’t always about biology.”

“I know.” He walked to the truck. “I best get you two home and then come back with a tow to move this somewhere safe. Can’t have the government people snooping around and finding it.”

She paled at the very thought. “Best hurry.”

And so that night, Jonathan Kent made sure to haul the space pod to their farm and hid it in the old farm shed where he placed a great big tarp over it.

Inside, his wife fed spoonful's of goat milk to the infant that had fallen like a shooting star from the heavens as a gift to them.

That was only the beginning of their adventure with their son from the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet/vignette.


End file.
